


The Master Plan

by smoov22



Category: Sonic Forces (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Collaboration, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoov22/pseuds/smoov22
Summary: While the new overlord makes plans for his kingdom, the outcasts look back on what was.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Original Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282723) by smoov22, ultimatestormf. 



> Thanks to the bud behind ultimatestormf.tumblr.com for doing a considerable amount of this!   
> (I may have done a little bit of proofreading on your stuff)  
> Original post can be found here: https://smoov22.tumblr.com/post/159356494418/ultimatestormf-eggman-stared-at-the-world-from

Eggman stared at the world from his fortress.

He had done it. He managed to conquer the world. His lifelong dream had been complete.

Once he managed to have sonic’s corpse as his trophy, he will finally find peace from all the humiliations he suffered at hedgehog hands.

“Lord Eggman!” an Egg Pawn said as he came to Eggman.

Eggman turned around.

“It’s ready,” the trooper spoke.

Eggman nodded and followed the Egg Pawn to a certain room.

The room in question was the “audio room”, where things like themes, melodies, etc. were made.

“So, is it ready for testing?” the doctor spoke.

The Egg Pawn nodded.

Eggman entered to the soundproof chamber to test his latest project.

The good doctor signaled them that he was ready.

His minions then pushed a button. Music started to come out from the speakers in the corners of the room.

“Here we go,” the scientist muttered…

_ ~¡Who ooh, ooh, hoo hoo oh yeah!~. _

“It’s decent for now.”

Then, after some scatting...

_ ~The story begins with who’s gonna win _

_ Knowin’ the danger that lies within _

_ Aboard the ARK a genius at heart _

_ Who wanted to unlock the mysteries of life,~. _

“That’s nice…although everybody recognizing my genius was my goal rather than the mysteries of life”.

_ ~I am the Eggman, that’s what I am _

_ I am the Eggman, I got the master plan _

_ I am the Eggman, that’s what I am _

_ I am the Eggman, with the master plan~. _

“Yeah, that’s what I'm talking about. This is my favorite part of this theme”.

_ ~I'm plotting my schemes wherever I go _

_ They’re perfect in every way _

_ I’d love to destroy the blue one you know _

_ He’s an obstacle that always gets in my way~. _

The doctor laughed at the last lines and said, ”Not anymore!”

_ ~I must play this game by my rules _

_ I will conquer the world with my tools _

_ All my machines are made for destruction _

_ I will build my empire _

_ I will succeed and you will see _

_ With my machines there is no retreat~. _

The doctor laughed even harder at those lyrics.

_ ~I am the Eggman, that’s what I am _

_ I am the Eggman, I got the master plan _

_ I am the Eggman, that’s what I am _

_ I am the Eggman, I got the master plan~. _

Eggman’s laugh was uncontrollable…until he choked from laughing so much.

He managed to recover his voice after the guitar break.

_ ~I am the enemy, I will succeed _

_ My mission, yeah, I must complete _

_ My name is Eggman, don’t forget my name! _

_ If you ask me again, I’ll tell you the same~. _

“Those are ok”. He couldn't laugh anymore due to his hurting throat.

_ ~I am the Eggman, that’s what I am _

_ I am the Eggman, I got the master plan _

_ I am the Eggman, that’s what I am _

_I am the Eggman, I got the master_ _master plan_

_ I am the Eggman!~. _

“Those lyrics always bring happiness to my heart”.

After another scatting, the song ended.

The Egg Pawn approached his creator.

“How was it, Sir?”

The doctor uses that opportunity to boast about himself. “Magnificent! Something only a genius like me could achieve.”. 

“So, are you _ sure _ you want to use this as your world anthem?”

The doctor gained a big grin on his face, and with a wave of his hand, he gave the Pawn the order to do just that.”

The citizens of earth were in misery; Eggman ruling was so cruel, they thought, that they might as well have the world destroyed.

This couldn't get worse… and it obviously got worse.

Eggman appeared on giant screens all around the world. Everyone looked up to see Eggman’s message.

“Citizens of Eggmanworld, do you know why I am here?”

“To free us?”

“To give us decent clothes?”

“To put us out of our misery?”

“No,” the doctor said, “to announce or new national anthem. If you don’t memorize and sing it with honor…well you wouldn't like what would happen to you.”

The people of Eggmanworld weren’t having a good time.

In another part of the world, a blue hedgehog in a cloak was gritting his teeth in rage

As the hedgehog was brooding, he sat back in his cave.

 

He laid himself down right near the living hall of Eggman’s greatest creations. 

 

The metal one, built to look and act like him in every way. 

 

The ultimate life form, built to overpower him and take on a role of his own. 

 

The larger one, built with the brainpower to fight, but also the dignity to step to the side. 

 

And, the lizard, raised to destroy, but taught by nature to take another route. 

 

All of them, sitting there, useless. 

Because what was once their greatest strength had become their greatest weakness. 

 

**Sentience.** The ability to make rational decisions and take on independence. 

 

Because, when what you’re asked to do is nothing short of irrational and insane, what are you supposed to do? 

 

Ah, well. Those are their problems. Mine stretch far beyond what they are able to think of. 

 

But… are they?

 

If they can’t understand the motivation to keep going, then why was Metal constantly at his side racing? 

 

If they can’t understand loss and damage, then how can one explain Shadow’s feelings towards that young girl, Maria? 

 

If they can’t make monumental decisions, then why is Omega doing what he is? 

 

And, if they can’t go through change inside and out, then what is a biolizard doing here? 

 

“I'm really not alone in this fight, am I?” Sonic thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a LOT of proofreading


End file.
